The relationship between intergenerational solidarity and mental health is examined. The goal is to test the hypothesis that intergenerational solidarity within families is directly related to mental health. A conceptual system is designed to explore the dimensions of solidarity between generations in families such as structure, association, affect, consensus, exchanges, and norms. The study involves a secondary analysis of data from members of three generation families, sampled from members of a large prepaid medical care organization. Data consist of questionnaires from grandparents, middle-aged children, and grandchildren between the ages of 16 and 26 years of age. Measures include sociopolitical opinions, general value orientations, and assessments of psychological well-being, as well as indicators of family affect, interaction, and conflict.